A Different Life
by swizzbeatz
Summary: Hazel Aden thought she had it good, but then things change dramatically
1. chapter 1

            This is my life. It is a documentary of my life. Perhaps, it is an autobiography. But, it is a different kind of autobiography. It isn't about my life since the day I was born. It's about my life between September 27th and November 30th 2002. 

            My name is Hazel Aden. I'm 15 years old and I go to Degrassi High School. On one warm Monday morning, as I was walking to school, my friends and I spotted a black BMW and we were really impressed because not many people were that rich in our area. The person in the car rolled down the window to let us see him. He looked like he was about 18 years old. We waved to him and he waved to us too. He drove away as we continued to school. My friends, Paige, Stacy and Terri were telling me about their weekend and I was telling them about mine too. 

            I opened the front door of the school and guess who I saw? I saw the same boy in the BMW. Stacy walks up to him and says, 

"Are you stalking us, cause if you are I'mma have to bust your…." 

"Slow down, I just transferred to this school," the boy says defending himself.

 "Oh…I see," Stacy replies. 

"Well, hi," I say to him, "my name is Hazel and this is Terri that's Paige and the rude one over there is Stacy." I smiled my best smile. 

"Hi I'm Jamal, can you show me the closest way to room 202?" he asked.  Wow, he has the cutest smile, I thought to my self. 

"Uh… yea, just go up that staircase and it is the 2nd door on the right." I answered.

 "Thanks," he said. 

"You like him don't you? I can't believe you like him, and don't deny it cause I saw that look on your face," Paige whispered to me. 

"Whatever," I whispered back, "let's just get to class."

            I didn't pay much attention in Phys. Ed and I got hit in the head with a dodge ball, just because I wasn't paying attention to the teacher, but I was thinking about Jamal. It is now lunch and I'm in the cafeteria line trying to buy my lunch. We let Jamal sit with us lunch because it's his first day and he doesn't have any friends. The lunch hour is between 11:30 am and 1:00 pm. When it was 11:55, Jamal told us he lives 5 minutes away from the school and if we wanted to come to his house to chill and watch television we could. We all decided to go because we had nothing better to do. I asked him why he drove to school if he lives so close and he told me it was because he had to pick something up. He gave us a small tour of his house and a smile was plastered on my face when I pictured me and him in there alone. Since, I wanted to get to know him better; I asked him how old he is and what school he was at, and a couple other questions. I found out he was 17 years old (I guess he isn't too old for a boyfriend).  I gave him my number and I got his too. I've now been at his house 3 out of the 5 days after school this week so we pretty much know each other. This Saturday, I have a date with him at The High Burger. I can't wait. 

            Today is Saturday and Jamal should be here in about 10 minutes. There is a knock on the door. I open it, say hi to Jamal, say goodbye to my sister, Shanice, and close the door behind me. At the High Burger, he told me that the day we saw him in the BMW, he was actually waving to me. Whether he was telling the truth or flirting with me, I do not know, but I do know that I like it. Later at around 8:00, we went back to his house and nobody was home. He explained to me that both his parents were surgeons and he was an only child. We went up to his room and turned on the television. After flipping the channels for about 2 minutes, we finally landed on a good movie. 

He told me that I looked nice and I just smiled. He kissed me on the lips then said sorry. I told him it was okay and then we started making out. After a while, his hands got busy, and I stopped kissing him because I didn't want to take things too far so soon. He respected me and stopped. We finished watching the movie and at around 11:00 pm, he drove me home. 

I hope y'all like it…it's my first story so yea review please

QueenBee


	2. chapter 2

As soon as I got home, I called up Paige, Terri and Stacy so I could tell them about my little outing with Jamal. Terri, the careful one, told me to watch out because he is older and stronger than me, but I just dismissed her. 

            Today is October 16th and I've been on five dates with Jamal already, so that means we're official. It's nice though, because on each date we get really close to doing it, but when I tell him to stop, he stops. After school, I was waiting by the doors for Jamal to bring his car around. So, my friend Jimmy waited with me and was talking and laughing with me. When Jamal brought his car around, I waved goodbye to Jimmy and got in the car. The windows of the car were tinted so that the outside wall couldn't see in. 

"Who was that guy?" Jamal asked.

 "Oh…him? That's just an old friend of mine, we've been friends since like forever," I replied. 

"I don't want you talking to him," Jamal demanded. 

"Do I sense jealousy here?" I teased as I moved in to kiss him, but all I saw was the back of his hand as it smacked down. The next thing I know, my head is crouched down and I felt as if someone placed a hot iron on the left side of my face and the only thing to cool it off were the tears rushing out of my eyes. Jamal drove off onto the road and the ride was in silence till we got to my apartment and into my room. My 25 year old sister, who I live with, doesn't mind him in my room because she is still young and hip. At first, he helped me with my homework, and then we turned on the television and watched it in silence. After a while, I turned around to him.

 "Why d-did you slap me?" I asked with tears coming from my eyes. 

"Listen, I'm sorry, I was just upset and I won't do it again," he answered. 

I accepted the apology just because I loved him. Before he left, he kissed me and told me he loved me.

            Later that night, I called my girl Terri and told her about the incident with Jamal. She told me to watch out because it sounds to her like the beginning of an 'abusive relationship.' "You're just jealous cause you don't have a boyfriend!" I screamed at her. 

'DIAL TONE!' "Hello…hello…are you there?" I asked. That was the dial tone. She must be mad crazy because she just dissed me. I dialed her number again ready to cuss her. When she said hello, it sounded as if she had been crying.

 "Sorry," I said to the phone, but dropped before she could reply. 

            Today is October 31st, a.k.a Halloween, and I'm dressed as Lil' Kim with my short tube top, my Monica-like skirt and my high heeled stiletto boots. When Jamal came up to get me and Terri (she called me later and we made up), I opened the door for him. 

When he saw me he said, "I don't want you dressed like that." 

"But, I'm dressed as Lil' Kim," I replied. 

"Don't talk back to me," he screamed.

 "But…" I said while walking away. 

Before I could finish, he grabbed me by both shoulders, and threw me on the wall. I thought I was going to get a blow in the head. It would be the fourth time that week and I haven't told anyone. I tried to fight it, but the tears busted out of my eyes, even though my eyes were closed. Expecting a punch when he let my shoulders go, all I felt was a hug. When I opened my eyes, I saw Terri's concerned face and I figured he must've seen her too. 

"Go get yourself cleaned," he said. 

Terri walked me to the washroom and I locked the door behind me. We both sat on the carpeted floor. I was crying my eyes out.

 "Why does he keep hitting and hurting me?" I asked to no one in particular. 

"I thought he only hit you that one time," she said. 

"No, this is the 4th time," I told her. 

"Wow, maybe you should tell Shanice," she suggested.

 "I can't," I said, "if I do, then I'll have to break up with him."

 "Well, you should break up with him if you want him to stop hurting you, or you can confront him about it," she said. 

Terri left the washroom and I followed behind her. She glared at Jamal and I knew that was going to get me in a whole lot of trouble.

Review Please


End file.
